powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bison Change BisonKing
is the personal Mecha and Robo of StarNinger, which resembles a Wild West-era sheriff. It is a combination of two of his personal Otomo Nins: Bison King Buggy and Rodeomaru. Overview Designed to reflect the Western Ninja Characteristics of its pilot StarNinger, with Bison King Buggy's design resembles a 4-wheel All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) adapted with Bison characteristics and Rodeomaru resembling a turquoise Shinobimaru that acts as a cowboy that literally rides the giant four-wheeled beast. BisonKing is formed when StarNinger spins the Otomo Nin Shuriken - Bison in his Ninja StarBurger and the command is announced. Rodeomaru ejects itself from Bison King Buggy while its top and bottom parts split up, with the hind wheels forming the legs while the front wheels become the shoulders. The top part of Bison King Buggy then re-attaches itself onto the chest of the upright robot, with Rodeomaru combining with it once again. Completing the transformation will be the Giant Otomo Nin Shuriken - Bison placed on the head of Rodeomaru and the mask covering its face. Once it becomes BisonKing, StarNinger would control the robot using bike controls that are right below the saddle rope. BisonKing's main arsenal is the , which can not only rapid-fire bullets at giant Youkai at long-range, but also has a short bayonet blade which can slash at enemies at point-blank range as well. BisonKing's finisher attack is , where StarNinger utilizes his Star Sword Gun to fire at the giant Youkai, and BisonKing loads up its shot using Bison Rifle's bayonet blade to fire a barrage of shots that punctures holes all over the giant Youkai's body to obliterate it. History The Otomo Nin components for BisonKing was created by Kinji Takigawa, whom also created the arsenals of StarNinger via Yoshitaka Igasaki's guidebook. Of course, since Kinji built it from the guide, it is possible that the whole BisonKing components were inspired from UFOmaru. Components Companion Ninja Bison King Buggy The Bison King Buggy is the vehicle that Rodeomaru rides on when summoned. When Star Ninger summons this using his Otomo Nin Shuriken - Bison, it appears as a single wheel, splits into four which makes Rodeomaru appears and the body manifests itself allowing Rodeomaru to ride on it. Despite the summoning being both, only Rodeomaru's name is announced when both arrive together. Star Ninger can go directly inside Bison King Buggy to control both Otomo Nins unlike that of the core Ninningers. In this instance the controls are done using saddle rope movements from the cockpit, similar to a cowboy riding a real bull in the American Southwest. The Star Sword-Gun can be rested at the back of the cockpit to be made accessible when needed. The Bison King Buggy can move and maneuver at high speeds on extremely uneven terrain similar to those of an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV), and also fire lightning bolts at giant Youkai at medium-range from its horns. Companion Ninja Rodeomaru The Otomo Nin Rodeomaru is the other of Star Ninger's Otomo Nins that is summoned together with Bison King Buggy and the one that rides it. Designed similarly to those of AkaNinger's Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru can eject off the Bison King Buggy to launch rapid attacks and lasso just like a Western Cowboy, similar to what Shinobimaru can eject off Shurikenjin itself. But unlike Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru can be remotely controlled when StarNinger himself is inside the cockpit within Bison King Buggy. Alternatively, StarNinger can also control Rodeomaru the same way the core Ninningers control their own Otomo Nins while Rodeomaru battles solo against giant Youkai. Additional Combinations King Shurikenjin is the combination between BisonKing and Shurikenjin. This combination can only be made possible using an extremely powerful with the command being announced enveloped by powerful rays of light. In this new combination, BisonKing's legs splits up and are attached underneath Shurikenjin's legs with the rear wheels folded inwards. Its rear-skirt armor is inverted over and attaches itself to become Shurikenjin's own rear-skirt armor. BisonKing's arms are folded and attached to the front hands of Shurikenjin where the joints the previously connected the arms to the body of BisonKing, reveals a bigger pair of hands within. Bison King Buggy's bison-head is removed from the saddle and the Giant Otomo Nin Shuriken: Red removed from Shurikenjin to be re-attached with the saddle part of BisonKing (arm parts transferred to the BisonKing body from Shurikenjin's own), Completing the transformation will be the bison-head attaching both Giant Otomo Nin Shurikens of Bison (on top) and Red (at the bottom) to form a giant horn-like head piece that is placed on Rodeomaru's head, with the front of BisonKing's saddle flipping upwards to form a brand new new mask over Rodeomaru's face. StarNinger's cockpit controls within BisonKing will be transferred into the front area of Shurikenjin's cockpit when the combination is completed. King Shurikenjin's main arsenal is the , a complete weapon combination of Shurikenjin's Drago Sword, Drago Shield and BisonKing's Bison Rifle into one single bladed weapon. King Shurikenjin's finisher attack is , where all six Ninningers charge up their Ninja Ichibantous and Star Sword-Gun (for StarNinger) to deal a straight-downwards earth-splitting slash, with the light energies of Shinobimaru on the front and Rodeomaru at the top granting maximum energy charge to the Bison-Drago Sword and delivers a unprecedented cross-slash finishing blow to take down a giant and crazy Raizo Gabi together with the two Gashadokuros. BisonKing Surfer is the combination between BisonKing and Otomo Nin Surfermaru. Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Ninninger)